The Rocket Raccoon recreation
I had no idea that Guardians of the Galaxy could ruin my life in such a way to make me go insane, but it did. I watched all 2 volumes of the movie series one night and I was lacking sleep. It might have been hallucinations, but outside my backyard I thought I saw two eyes reflecting in the darkness. They didn't look entirely human; they were brown and they both seemed angry. I closed the blinds and went to bed as I needed to, but as I drifted off to sleep my bedroom window was opened and I heard breathing from it. I haven't been able to see anyone oddly enough. I dreamed of me being on an adventure with the guardians for the rest of the night. The next morning my bedroom window was shut. This confused me as it was opened before I drifted off to sleep. I tried to forget about the whole ordeal and searched for my raisins and cereal for breakfast, but the raisins and all of my cereal were gone. I was thinking on who or what could had successfully stolen my food without being heard, but I never came up with a realistic conclusion. No clues of a break-in were found either, so I decided to go and walk outside. As I arrived at the park I felt as if I was being watched from behind. I heard that same breathing but it was slightly closer. I looked behind me. No one was there but I did find these large raccoon footprints that were human size. At this point I really thought my mind was messed up and I visited a doctor. They told me that everything was normal and healthy. I still had my suspicions that something was wrong with my mind afterwards. As I ventured back to the footsteps, they were gone as if they weren't there in the first place. Freaked out, I ran back to my house. As I browsed through Netflix I found out that volume 2 was removed. I have no idea if this is relevant, but I thought so back then. As I went to take a shower I saw a figure blurred by the glass of the shower. It seemed rather small, the same size as Rocket, and it seemed to be grey. He made a "I will kill you" gesture with his finger and walked out of the window which was opened. The water of the shower was burning hot and it scared me and burned me all over. I stopped the shower and closed the window. Whatever that maniac was wanted me to die for some reason. I made sure to close all the windows that night and I felt safer that way. I saw that person, however. It was outside. He seemed to be wearing a Rocket Raccoon costume. But now I doubt that it was a costume as it moved its ears. I somehow managed to fall asleep and I remembered where this stalker could have came from. I had made a negative review on the Rocket Raccoon character on many social media websites and some people hated me for that. I had a lot of fun making fun of the character in any way possible by calling him a freak and stinky varmint. Once again some fans were totally cringed and started calling me names, but I didn't care. So maybe that stalker was one of these fans that somehow found my address by doxing or whatever. That's what I thought at the time and I should have known better. Recently I saw the figure again and it looked exactly like Rocket. He wore a bullet-proof vest and shorts. He seemed to be some sort of science experiment; something like this could definitely not have existed naturally. It stood there for a few minutes. I asked him what he wanted and it actually answered me with a flawless voice like the original character. You have been a retard towards me and all of my fans! You deserve to die. It ran towards my window about to strangle me, but I pushed him out of there and shut the window, fetching my revolver. You humans are all the same, violent and crazy. He was able to enter by breaking the glass apart by shooting it with a shotgun. As he was breaking and entering I aimed at him, but he also aimed his shotgun right at my face and showed a crazed smile with all its teeth exposed. He shot me first but I avoided it and shot him in the face afterwards, and he died immediately. I had no choice but to cremate the body afterwards to prevent some sort of panic or police arrest. I never knew who would create such a recreation like this and order it to make my life as terrible as possible. But whoever did this was a bit too much of a Rocket Raccoon fan and he was clearly angered by my opinions on the character, so now I will be more careful on what I say on the internet. Category:Good tails doll Category:Horror stories